Depending on Her
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Sesshoumaru doesn't want any woman, he only wants one. Just one. Being a lawyer doesn't give him time to find the one, since he has to be with his clients constantly. Sesshoumaru's POV
1. Just One

The long-awaited return of the _Depending On_ duo! ... Okay, I guess it isn't _long_-awaited. Sorry...

Just so ya'll will know these two things.  
- I never say "ya'll"  
- I don't know how fast I can update. Christmas vacation is coming, and I'll get a lot done then. But, my internet is acting up and decides to spontaneously disconnect from the internet. -Hits DSL box- Piece of shower. Yes. It'sa piece my shower. That's why I smell...

**Chapter One: Just One**

"Come on, Taisho!" The woman nags me. I look at her, deciding if she's worth my time or not. After a long time, I shake my head.

"I told you already, Rin... I'm not dating, and I don't intend to. Please leave my office. Both of us know that a relationship between coworkers would ruin our jobs." I reply emotionlessly. She makes a sound, apparently trying to fake a cry. If I didn't have demon hearing, then I'd have thought she was crying. But she wasn't. After a while of me ignoring her, she leaves my office.

"Sorry about that, Patrick..." I tell my friend. He works for me as the investigator for all the trials I deal with. He communicates the information to my clients as well.

I don't understand why the woman loves me. I'm nothing special. Okay, so demons aren't common these days, but that's hardly a reason to want to date me. I'm around six feet tall, I guess. I have silver eyes and elf ears. There are two purple stripes on each side of my face. I have claws, and that's all that's worth telling. I guess you want my name too. Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"Don't be sorry about it... Hey, I have a question." He says. I look up at my demon friend, awaiting his chatter. Even though I'm rarely interested in what he has to say, it'll distract me from my work.

I'm a lawyer. Now, I know that most lawyers are said to be snakes and cheat you out of your money. That's _not _my intention. My father ran a law firm of his own. I began to work at it once I got my degree for this sort of thing. Then he just vanished and I became the head for the firm. Even though I don't have to continue in doing my own cases, I prefer to. Distracts me from everything else in my life. Mainly my idiot of a brother.

My brother has a reputation for harming the women he claims to love. A long time ago - I can't remember exactly how long - he was dating a woman. I forget her name, still... Ka... Ka... Something beginning with that. Anyway, he then met his current girlfriend. Kikyou. She's an American-speaking slut. I don't intend to insult Americans, but because she spoke their language, my brother left his girlfriend.

Unfortunately for me, my brother will be graduating school soon. Then he'll work for my law firm and I'll have to babysit him all the time. Father shouldn't have opened up a job position to him.

"What's your question, Patrick?" I inquire as I look at my computer screen. Even though I don't want to do anything right now, I have to have these things ready.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? That Rin girl. She's adorable. I don't know why you turn her down every time she comes and asks you to go out with her... And you could have _any _girl that you want, even the models. Why don't you want any of them?" He says. I look at him, deciding on what to say next. No way will I answer something like that.

"Was there a question in there?" I question. He grows quiet, and his face clouds over in deep thought. Then he brightens up and straitens out his demeanor.

"Wanna go out for a beer tonight?" He asks. I glare at him, trying my best to pry it from him. He's planning something and I want to know what it is. After enough of my staring down, he gives in.

"I'm not planning something. Relax. It's just a beer..." He says. Well, that didn't help. I _know_ he's going to do something, but he didn't tell me what. Since I don't know what he's going to do, there's no way I will be going.

"I'll go." I say as I return to my work on the computer. Why did I just say that? I don't want to go for two reasons. One: I know he's up to something and I don't want to be a part of it. Two: I have a low tolerance. Yah, laugh all you want. I may be a demon, and I may look intimidating, but I don't handle my alcohol well.

"Great! How late are you working tonight?" He asks me. I refuse looking at him, staring at my screen as if I care for what I'm typing. How late am I working tonight? I'm working clear until tomorrow morning, so I don't think I can go.

"Five." I tell him bitterly. Why... Let me rephrase that. _What_ is wrong with me that causes me to answer what I don't want to answer? I glare at the computer screen, allowing my emotion to be displayed on my face for once. Patrick jumps back, startling me and causing me to jump back.

"What?" I ask as I regain my emotionless composure. Patrick just shakes his head and shrugs.

"You let your mask slide off and the face you had was..." He trails off. I look at him, an eyebrow raised in question. He looks around, trying to avoid finishing his sentence.

"Patrick." I growl. He sighs then looks at the ground.

"You were scary." He says. I shake my head then go back to typing on my computer.

"You're not going to beat me?" He asks. He sounds stunned. Do I intimidate him and the others at the firm that much?

"No. Not yet." I reply. I hear the door open then close. Then I can't smell Patrick's scent. He must have left to avoid my wrath as long as he could. It's almost amusing to watch people be afraid of me. It's not always fun though...

:Flashback:

_I came home from work and the store, a few groceries in each of my hands. As I walked in, I smelt something. It wasn'tthe scent that my girlfriend naturally carried. It wasdifferent. It was extremelydepressing. My girlfriend was always the bubbly and happy type. Makes me wonder how we got along sometimes. I walked to the kitchen and set the groceries down._

_My girlfriend was sobbing on the couch, sounding as if she was hyperventilating. In fact, I was pretty sure she was. I walked over to her, seeing her shoulders shake from the crying. I sat down next to her, and she moved away from me._

_"Get away from me." She hissed. She could probably tell that I had gotten food for her, because she looked up. She was a demon as well._

_"What's wrong, Kiri?" I asked her. She glared at me then hit me with her hand. Her claws raked along the side of my face, temporarily shocking me too much to move._

_"Don't call me Kiri anymore! You bastard!" She growled. I stood up, slipping on my emotionless mask. Even though I had every reason to be upset, I didn't grow angry with her. I loved her and I wouldn't let her see how much pain I was in from her words and claws._

_"What did I do?" I asked, my voice growing more and more void with every word I spoke to her. She stood up and walking in front of me, as if ready to fight._

_"You know what you did! When I got mugged last week. When I was almost raped. The man is a friend of yours. You know him. _Alex._ You sent your friend to rape me so I wouldn't trust men so I would leave you! Just because your tough-guy routine didn't work!" She snapped. I looked at her for a long time before looking at the door._

_"So, you must hate me." I mused as I looked back at her. She looked down then shook her head._

_"I love you, but we're over..." She said. I felt my heart shatter in two pieces right there. If she hadn't heard it, then I'd be shocked. I turned on my heel and began to leave, before her voice stopped me._

_"Maybe we can be friends...?" She suggested. I kept on walking._

:End Flashback:

_'Maybe we can be friends...?'_ Those are the last words you want to say in a break up. You're shattering someone's heart to a million pieces for reasons they don't understand. Then you offer to be friends, you offer to act like nothing ever happened. I glare at my computer screen.

I hadn't even realized that it was nearly time for me to be done with work. I hadn't even gotten any work done. Then again, I can just have that obsessed secretary take care of it. As I save the document, the obsessed secretary comes in.

"I already said no, Rin." I say, not even looking at her. She drops a folder on my desk.

"It's a new client. State appointed you to work for her since the public defenders won't even look at it..." She says. I look at the name for a moment before looking back up at Rin.

"Will you finish my work for me? You'll be paid two times your normal pay for staying late." I tell her. She nods then sits down at my desk and begins clicking away on the keyboard. I grab the file then nod to her.

"I'll look over the client tonight. Have a nice weekend, Rin." I say. I leave the room, sighing. That girl was _still_ upset over me saying no? Perhaps I should let her go and hire someone else for the position... Someone who won't be attracted to me. Yes, that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea.

As I walk to my car, Patrick catches me. Damn, I thought I'd get to my car without him seeing. We go to the bar, and I attempt to find an excuse not to drink. Patrick doesn't know I can't handle more than a few drinks, and I'd rather keep it that way.

It's no use though. Because, as soon as we're there, he has a beer in my hand. Within five minutes, I've managed to down half of it. I sit down so he doesn't see me growing tipsy, and he sits in front of me.

"So, Sesshoumaru... You can have any girl you want. Why won't you take any of them?" He asks. I knew this was a setup, and now I don't think I can hold my secret in. Even though I'm about to answer him, I don't want to.

"Because I only want one." I tell him sloppily.

"One?" He asks.

"One... The perfect one." I tell him, finishing my beer. Perhaps he's realized one thing by now. I **DO NOT **mix with any form of alcohol.

* * *

There. First chapter done. All you readers of the _Depending On_ duo should be reviewing!

Next Chapter: **New Client**  
Reviews Needed: **Ten**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	2. My Client

Here's chapter two. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I greatly appreciate it...

**Chapter Two: My Client**

"So, Sesshoumaru... You can have any girl you want. Why won't you take any of them?" He asks. I knew this was a setup, and now I don't think I can hold my secret in. Even though I'm about to answer him, I don't want to.

"Because I only want one." I tell him sloppily.

"One?" He asks.

"One... The perfect one." I tell him, finishing my beer. Perhaps he's realized one thing by now. I **DO NOT **mix with any form of alcohol.

"What's in this peach folder?" He asks as he picks up the folder. That's the new case I was given a few hours ago. Do I trust him enough to tell him? I don't even remember the name of my client anymore. Something like... Kamoge... I think... Maybe that's not it. As I sit and try to figure out the name of my client, he opens up the folder.

"Ooh. You're going to have a female client, Taisho!" He says. I look at him for a while before I actually take in the words he had just said. I quickly snatch the folder from him then look at it.

"How did I get a female client? I haven't had many female clients before..." I muse. Patrick stares at me for a long time before he shakes his head.

"You haven't? Amazing. I'd think that you _requested_ for women as your clients before. That's what I remember." He says. I stare at him rudely before looking down at the picture. She seems... She seems vaguely familiar.

"No, that's not what I meant. When the state hands off cases to me, I usually end up with men..." I admit. Patrick snatches the folder from me then look at her picture too.

"Higurashi, Kagome." He states. I blink then stare at my beer bottle. Where do I know that name from? Perhaps the beer has made me forget. Yes, that must be it.

"She's hot." He says. I look at him before he shows me the picture again.

"I hadn't really noticed." I tell him dryly. He looks up at me then down at the picture.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. You and I _both_ know that the first thing you noticed about her was her face. She's pretty!" He remarks. I shake my head.

"First thing I noticed about her was her name. I think I knew her." I tell him. He shakes his head then turns a few pages to read things over.

"You have probably known a million girls, Fluffy. I think she must be special if you remember her name." He says. I glare at him then snatch the file from him to be as rude as I can. Maybe that'll get the hint across to him.

"Don't call me Fluffy, Mr. Roberts." I tell him shortly. I read over her profile for a while, before my words come back to haunt me. _'I just want one...'_ I smack my head then sigh. I'm NOT going to fall in love with my client. No matter how attractive and innocent she may-- No. BAD Lord Fluff!

I smack myself once more. I get mad at Patrick for calling me Fluffy, when I call myself Lord Fluff. Hey, that kinda has a ring to it...

"Hey, Taisho... Are you okay?" Patrick asks me. I look at him, then I look at my beer bottle. Too bad it's empty. I was starting to like the stuff.

"What do you," I hiccup "mean?" I finish. He looks at me, his gaze telling me that I'm the stupidest person in the world. Am I missing something here?

"You've hit your head twice for NO reason!" He says. I pause then shake my head.

"I didnnn't hit myyy head." I slur. I cover my eyes with both of my hands, trying to manage myself.

"Will you read her file to me?" I ask. I don't think I can read cleary at the moment. And all this after _one _beer bottle.

"Sure thing, Fluff." He says. I growl at him, but he just laughs. I guess being drunk takes down my intimidating appearance.

"Higurashi was found on the crime scene, shaking the shoulders of the dead victim, Hojo Matomi.A bottle of prescription medicine was next to him. On the bottle were her fingerprints, implying that she tampered with the medicine. That's basically it." He tells me. I nod then slowly let my head rest on the table.

"Take me home. I'm tired and I can't be too drunk tomorrow if I have to meet her." I tell him. Patrick just laughs at me, as if there's something wrong with me. Well, there is. I had one bottle of beer and I'm already fearing a hangover.

"You have a low tolerance, huh?" He asks. I nod my head then he sighs. After we walk to the car, I black out.

The next morning, I wake up with a horrible headache. I grasp it tightly as I sit up. Then I realize that Patrick took off my shirt when he got me into bed. I growl then look at where he discarded it.

"Must be some gay pervert." I mutter to myself. I stand up then slowly make my way to the bathroom. I finish undressing then get in the shower. A nice _cold _shower is just what I need to relax my body. After getting out, I brush my teeth and my hair. I walk to my closet and pull on a suit slowly.

After taking my time to organize my papers, I glance at my clock. It's ten, and I'm supposed to already be talking to my new client. I doubt she has noticed, but this will ruin the rest of the work for my day!

I go running outside and into my car. I drive to the prison, nearly getting myself traffic tickets along the way. As I'm turning off the car in the prison parking lot, I hit my head on the steering wheel. Why do I care if I'm late for this meeting? I don't have _anything_ else to do today, so what's the rush?

I shake my head then grab the pass from the passenger seat and my briefcase - which had somehow gotten into the backseat. I walk into the building, telling them who I am and why I'm here. One leaves to retrieve my client, while I stare at the desk intently.

"Umm. Mr. Taisho? She's waiting." The guard tells me. I groan then follow him to the room.

"Sorry." I tell him quietly. I walk into the room to see my client, waiting patiently for me. The first thing I notice is the smell of cigarettes on her. Damn. I quit two weeks ago and she smells exactly like what I'm craving. I sit down across from her and shuffle my papers around. I stop and stare at a paper as I recall what I had just seen.

The woman has black hair, which looks well-kept for someone in jail, and brown eyes. She's a human, but she doesn't smell as bad as some humans do. If anything, she smells very pleasant. I mentally scold myself. I'm not going to fall in love with a woman to have her do the same that my gilfriend had done. Then I remember that she'd been blushing when she saw me first.

"Red suits you." I tell her boldly. The instant after saying this, I mentally slap myself. I just finished deciding I wouldn't fall for another woman to avoid the heartache they can cause. And WHAT do I do right after that? I flirt with her. That was smart. It's amazing to ever think that I passed the exam to become a lawyer. It grows eerily quiet, and I can tell she's staring at me. I look up at her, hoping that I look indifferent to the subject. The worst thing I could be doing now is blushing.

"Your blush. It suits you." I tell her again. She instantly covers her face in her hands, as if humiliated by my compliment. The compliment I shouldn't have repeated. I put a paper in front of her along with a pen.

"Okay, sign this." I tell her, trying to avoid looking at her. The less I look into her beautiful eyes, the easier it will be for me to get over this five-second crush of mine. I hope. She signs the paper then sets her hands below the table - I assume they're on her lap. I look at the paper then put it in my folder.

"Great, now I have the money to build my new house with your money." I joke. I hear her giggle and I try to bite back my smile. She sounds so cute and innocent when she giggles like that. It would easily make anyone wonder how she got in there in the first place. Another part of me quickly answers that. Looks can kill. Great, now I'm putting thoughts in my own head. I stongly wish that I appear more professional than I am right now. If she knew what I was thinking, I'd somehow get fired.

"Okay, first off... I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho. I don't care what you call me. I am paid by the state for your defense." I tell her. I'm trying to sonud as professional as I can, but my mind _still_ refuses to work and let me keep what pride she thinks I have. I know that there's no internal pride left after losing to myself in a mental battle.

"Fluffy. I shall call you Fluffy." She says. I pause. Patrick had just bestowed that nickname on me. Did he call the prison just to tell her to call me that! I look up at her, faking a glare. I seriously want to know why both of them suddenly decided why to call me such a name within the same twelve hours. She lets out a sigh then I watch her become shorter in her chair. Slouching is supposed to be bad for the back. Wonder if she knows that...

You are rather hyper - at times - for someone who's future is on the line." I comment. She only shrugs, and I notice she's avoiding looking at me.

"I just have bad luck. I'm adjusting to it." She tells me. I open my mouth to say something comforting before closing it once more. I'm her lawyer, not her girlfriend who's here for a comforting shoulder.

"Anyway, as for you..." I begin. My mind suddenly sweeps over in perverted thoughts and I pause to get them away.

Other than that, we talked about the trial and her past. Don't ask _how_ we began to talk like friends, but we did. I managed to make it sound professional and like I needed it for evidence, but that was hardly the truth. I wanted to learn about her past myself. So much for going there to work on the trial...

I drive back to the office, my eyes slowly closing. I don't have to work today, but I do have to leave her file there before I forget it at my house. I walk in the office, my nose giving a twitch or two. The secretary. I can smell her scent in my office, but I don't know why she would have been in there. Perhaps she's still in there for me to question her.

I walk in to see my computer running. From the looks of it, I'd say it's been running a while. I sit down then look over the screen. Nothing seems to have been tampered with. Without another thought, I turn the computer off and set the folder down next to my desk. I'll deal with it tomorrow, when I actually have to work. Amazing. Since I own the firm, people believe that my weekends are Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Actually, my weekend consists of Sunday. Meaning work will be here to haunt me tomorrow.

As I leave the office, I see Patrick driving up. I try to get to my car before he parks, but I fail. Now I suppose I'll have to talk to him once again.

"How was the meeting?" He asks. I don't look at him as I unlock my car's door.

"Don't ask." I reply shortly.

"I just did."

"I'm not going to answer." I tell him rudely. He waves a picture in front of my face then I glare at him. It's the picture he took while I was drunk (off of four beers, may I add) with me wearing a dress and singing.

"So, how was the meeting?" He repeats.

"It was fine." I tell him, opening up my car door.

"Yes, I'm sure she was." I look up at him, wondering what exactly I had just said.

"I said _it_ was fine. Not her." I correct him.

"Oh. So you two made love?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Mr. Roberts, you're about to get yourself fired." I warn him.

"You're about to get humiliated with a picture." He retorts with a witty smirk.

"Don't you have someone else to ignore?" I ask him, getting in my car and nearly closing the door. Well, I would have if he hadn't caught it and held it open.

"No. You're the only one... **Now**... Tell me what you thought of her and what you two did or else..." He waves the picture around. Rather than taking chances that he'll actually do it, I give in.

"She's a very beautiful woman. I asked her questions about her life, and she answered. She must have assumed it was for the trial, because she answered very professionally. Now, if you don't mind, Patrick, I'm leaving. I'm going to MY home that is empty of ANY woman you might think I got out of prison!" I snap. Patrick backs up from the door and I close it. I lock the doors hastily then drive off. That man can be _so_ annoying at the rudest of times.

* * *

Okay, I know Patrick Roberts isn't a name that's more Japanese-ish, but it was all I could think of. I was having hip problems when I was coming up with his name and the boy I like (Patrick Roberts...) had been kicking my chair that day. My hip is fine now, so you don't need to worry. 

Well, I hope chapter three's out soon. Don't you? I got **17** reviews for chapter one alone! I think I may make you all give me 30 for the next chapter. Yah, I'll do that. Just to bother all ya'll...

Next Chapter: **Arraignment**  
Reviews Needed: **30**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	3. Arraignment

Here's chapter four. Man, this dinner is **NOT** sitting well with my stomach! -glares at food- There was a reason I hadn't eaten in five days...

If you don't know what an arraignment is, then go to my profile. Click on **_Depending on Her_** and go to chapter three. I don't feel like putting it up twice.

**Chapter Three: Arraignment**

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" I ask him, getting in my car and nearly closing the door. Well, I would have if he hadn't caught it and held it open.

"No. You're the only one... **Now**... Tell me what you thought of her and what you two did or else..." He waves the picture around. Rather than taking chances that he'll actually do it, I give in.

"She's a very beautiful woman. I asked her questions about her life, and she answered. She must have assumed it was for the trial, because she answered very professionally. Now, if you don't mind, Patrick, I'm leaving. I'm going to MY home that is empty of ANY woman you might think I got out of prison!" I snap. Patrick backs up from the door and I close it. I lock the doors hastily then drive off. That man can be _so_ annoying at the rudest of times.

I drive home, my mind going in a million directions. Amazing how just talking to my new client has gotten me all... diroriented. It isn't like me at all, which is why it must bother me so much. I park my car then walk into my house. I walk strait to my room and take in a deep breath. Sleep is exactly what I need. When I sleep, then my mind will stop thinking of her.

_The client and I are sitting at my house. Even though it doesn't look like my dining room, somehow I know it's my house. I watch as she takes a drink of wine and swallows it slowly. I do the same thing, as if I'm entranced by her. I snake my arm around her waist. I lean forward to her face and kiss her.Rather than pushing me off, her body relaxes. I go behind her, looking at the base of her neck. I want to mark her as mine, and I'm not embarassed by it. My teeeth brush against her skin._

I wake up, my breathing rigid. As I look at my clock, I can feel my heart pounding. Forget feeling it, I can _hear_ it pounding. I sit up, shaking my head.

"I'm too old to be having wet dreams." I mutter to myself. I look at me clothes then grimace. I shouldn't have let myself fall asleep in my business suit. That was irresponsible.

I stand up and begin to undo the tie that had started to choke me last night. That should have come off, even if I allowed myself to sleep in the suit. After loosening it, I take a deep breath and allow my lungs to function fully. I hadn't even realized how much air they had been deprived of. With a slight chuckle, I put the tie in a laundry basket.

Today I'm not going to work. I'm going to clear my mind of this woman... My client and I will remain in a professional relationship, despite what my malfunctioning brain keeps trying to tell me. I reach into my closet and pull out one of the few pairs of jeans I have. After I pull those on, I get a black dress shirt and my jacket.

I walk out of my house, towards the main shopping area. Perhaps I can distract myself by pretending to be interesting in shopping. Not that I care much for it, but I'm hoping that _anything _will distract me from her... Something has to distract me from Kagome Higurashi.

- - -

I'd been dreading this day, yet I've also been dying for it to come. The day of Ms. Higurashi's arraignment. My stomach seems to have tightened up so much, that I won't eat breakfast. I shouldn't be this nervous over her arraignment. It's not like we'll be allowed to speak to each other.

I feel like I'm an unexperienced teenager in high school. Like I'm trying to foolishly impress a godess, even though she's out of my league. I remember doing that so many times in high school...

As I walk out the door, my cell phone rings. I pick it up, growling at the number.

"What do you want, half-breed?" I ask rudely. Perhaps if I piss him off enough in the beginning of the conversation, then he'll hang up.

"Guess what?" Inuyasha asks me.

"I don't have time for 20 questions. I have to go to work. Oh, I'm sorry, you don't know what that is." I hiss angrily. I hear Inuyasha growling over the phone, but he still doesn't hang up. Damn, there went that hope.

"Bastard." He comments.

"I'm not here for you to tell all your good news to, Inuyasha. Nor am I here to accept your _compliments_." I tell him. He laughs, which only makes me even more upset.

"Remember the girl that I was dating in high school?" Inuyasha asks. Oh yes, the one who got dumped for the American-speaking whore.

"What of her?" I ask, not caring in the least.

"I'm going to get back together with her." He says. I open the door to my car, trying to relax myself. If I squeeze the cell phone any tighter, then I'll break it.

"I have togo, Inuyasha. When you have news that involves me, then you can tell me what it is." I say. I hang up then dial another number.

"Verizon Wireless, this is Amy. How may I help you?" The woman asks. I begin to drive to the courthouse, sighing.

"Hello Amy. This is Mr. Taisho again." I tell her. She giggles then I can hear her typing on her computer.

"Inuyasha called again, did he? Your new phone will be there in five days. Since the holidays are coming up, all the deliveries are slowed down." She says.

"Thank you, Amy. I'll call you in seven days." I say. I hang up my phone then put it down in the passenger seat. Inuyasha is not only annoying me, he's causing me to invest quite a lot of money into cell phones.

I park in the court's parking lot. I leave my cell phone in the seat and grab a book. It takes ages to wait for them to call one person up. If I'm at the end of the line (at it's a **long** line), then I could be there until tonight. But, that's not the case. My client is actually first.

"We charge Kagome Higurashi with murder of Hojo." The prosecuting says. I watch her struggle to keep quiet. I know she's innocent, I can smell it on both her and the body of the victim. It's taking all her self control to keep from shouting that she's innocent.

"How does the defendant plea?" The judge asks. I remain quiet, knowing that she'll probably beat me to saying it.

"Not guilty." She says. I look at the court reporter as she types the entire conversation away.I look to Kagome once again, only to find her already looking at me. She sits down next to another woman and, by the way they act, I assume that they're cell mates. She points to me then she and the other woman begin giggling. The bailiff smacks her head gently and she straitens up. I smile then go back to the main lobby. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary.

Then I see Ms. Higurashi heading to the bathroom. I lean against a wall, hoping to speak to her before she has to leave. When she comes out, I grasp her arm gently.

"Higurashi." I say calmly. She looks at me, then that blush returns to her face.I smile inwardly, amused and somewhat happy that she is always blushing when I'm near her.

"I will be meeting up with you tomorrow so we can go over the trial." I tell her. I bite down on the inside of my lip, ready to curse myself out loud. I don't know what else needs to be done for the trial. Everything I need my investigator, Patrick Roberts, has already gotten together.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho." She says quietly. I don't know what she just thanked me for, but it's too late to ask now. She runs off to the other girl then they get on the bus. I turn around then go to my car, shaking my head.

"What's wrong with me? She's controlling me or something..." I mutter to myself. I drive back to the firm's office and slam my head against the steering wheel.

"I'm a fool..." I add. I get out, grabbing my things and going inside. Rin is there, smiling like there's no tomorrow. That's intimidating. Even though she's always smiling in a creepy manner, this is even worse. I walk into my office to see _rose petals_ all over my things. I brush the petals off of my paperwork then she enters the room.

"What did you do?" I ask, trying to restrain my anger. Patrick must've warned her that I can't stand people messing with my office. And doing girly, romantic-wanna-be things to it is _definitely_ messing with my office.

"I... I thought you might like something like this." She says. By the sound of her voice, I can tell she's about to cry. I walk up to her and, despite my anger, hug her.

"Rin, I told you. I don't love you, and I doubt I ever will... I care for you like I would care for a daughter... But I don't feel that way about you." I tell her. I can smell the strong scent of tears and I know that it's my fault. I don't want to fake loving her, since that'll only elevate problems.

"Patrick said that you didn't like people messing with your office. I thought he was joking. I'm so sorry, Mr. Taisho!" She says. I can tell she's really upset since she referred to me professionally.

"Rin... I have an offer for you. Tonight, I'll take you to my home. We'll play video games, but I can't date you." I tell her. Her face lights up and she hugs me tightly.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" She squeels. I watch her return to her desk as Patrick enters.

"Wow." Is all Patrick manages to mutter. I scoop up a handful of rose petals and put them in my trash can. I clean off my desk and laptop then sigh.

"Rin... She's convinced she can persuade me to love her." I tell Patrick. He nods his head then sits on my couch. Amazing how that's the only thing not covered with rose petals.

"You're reminding her how young she is tonight?" He asks. I nod my head, knowing he heard about us playing video games.

"She's only 17. She doesn't understand our age difference... I'm going to treat her like a child tonight to get the sense into her head." I tell him. Patrick grunts in response then I wipe the rose petals off my chair.

- The Next Day -

I wake up on the couch in my house. Rin left around 1 in the morning yesterday. My eyes still burn and I'm not ready to go to work. Suddenly it hits me. Today I have the meeting with my client! I shoot off of the couch, instantly regretting it. I had forgotten that sleeping on it in my awkward position often hurts my back and neck.

I stretch for a split second then go to my room, shaking my head. I'm nervous all over again. But this time, it's worse. This time I will be speaking to her, althought it's about the trial. Hopefully the part of me that is so wrapped around her will be able to hold back. It's a professional relationship. I just have to remind myself of that.

I drive to the prison and walk into a waiting room. I drum my fingers against the table, trying to keep myself from going insane. _'Relax, Sesshoumaru... It's just a meeting for her trial...' _I reassure myself.

* * *

Well, there you go. Sorry. I know it's been winter break (and it's almost half over. NOOOO!), but I've been lazy. Please forgive me! 

Next Chapter: **Meeting**  
Reviews Needed: **45**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	4. Meeting

Yarr. Chapter four is here. That means about.. six or seven left to type up. That's discouraging. Makes me want to stop. But reviews keep me going. (Most of the time)

Oh, I'm too lazy to lookup the name of who submitted this, but I have a review reply. Someone had commented that Sesshoumaru was better in the other story since he seemed so self-confident. Unfortunately, when you invade his mind like I'm doing now, it gets very hard to keep him acting so suave. But I shall try, just as long as you all continue to read this story. : )

**Chapter Four: Meeting**

I stretch for a split second then go to my room, shaking my head. I'm nervous all over again. But this time, it's worse. This time I will be speaking to her, althought it's about the trial. Hopefully the part of me that is so wrapped around her will be able to hold back. It's a professional relationship. I just have to remind myself of that.

I drive to the prison and walk into a waiting room. I drum my fingers against the table, trying to keep myself from going insane. _'Relax, Sesshoumaru... It's just a meeting for her trial...' _I reassure myself. The door opens then I look up, my sharp nails continuing to hit the table. She looks at my claws, then back at me. Her face is red, once again, which causes me to snap out of thought. She's here, and I'm not moving!

I stand up then watch the guard leave her side.I extend my hand to her, and she looks at it for a moment. Even though she's acting partially dumb, it's still adorable. She reminds me of a child in so many ways. She blushes deeper and her head jerks back. She must've realized what my hand was held out for.

She grasps my hand then shakes it. Before she can embarass herself further (or make me like her any more), she sits down across from me.

"Shade of red suits you." I tell her. I can feel her eyes on me and I know she must be blushing once again. That woman's face will be dyed red if she blushes much longer.

"What?" She asks me. She sounds as if she's just learned to speak or something. I look up at her, finally, and try to hold back my smirk. I can't help but smile, but I still try to keep it back and as just a smirk.

"The shade of red you create when you blush. It suits you." I repeat. She covers her cheeks the second I finish my sentence.

"Alright... I have some of the reports that the police filed with you. The neighbors filed some paperwork too... This is strange." I look over the dates on the paperwork, wondering if they made a mistake. The neighbors filed the paperwork before the murder was said to have been committed. Someone must've paid them off, from my assumptions.

"What? I thought you normally filed paperwork on these things." She says. She leans forward, showing interest in the papers I have paused in my realization. I shake my head, trying to force my thoughts to organize myself.

"No... The paperwork from your neighbors is dated before the paperwork from the police. They filed their information on the murder before the murder was even reported." I tell her. She glares at me, but I have no idea why.

"I didn't murder anyone." She growls. I look at her, seeing how tight she has her jaws clenched. I notice her clenched hand then place my hand over hers. She relaxes almost instantly, but not enough for me to calm down.

"I'm not saying you did. You're charged with murder, so I refer to this as if you did. That's the way a lot of lawyers refer to their clients." I say. She lets out a deep breath then nods. She begins to blush, reminding me that my hand is still over hers.

"So, what's the issue with the paperwork?" She asks. She's bad at sounding casual behind her blush. She's still blushing, and I'm sure the red tint on her cheeks is going to be permanent in a few seconds.

"They shouldn't have their paperwork in before the murder is filed. Something's not right." I say. She looks at the paperwork with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" She asks with curiousity. I look at her then my hand returns to the paperwork. I hadn't intended to leave it there that long.

"It means that..." I pause and close my eyes. How do I get this out while it still makes sense?

"It means that someone paid the police and neighbors to frame you. For all I know, they could have killed the civtim themselves. But I can't guaruntee that. Something is definitely wrong with their papers being filed before the murder was filed." I tell her. She nods her head slowly, and I dread having to repeat that all to her.

"Does that change the trial?" She asks me. I shake my head and her face saddens. Now I feel guilt.

"All it means is that, if you get out, there's still someone else out there that may be to blame. I can't go after them, but perhaps you can hire someone to get the information for you." I tell her. She nods, once again, then looks down at the table.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you questions. You need to answer them." I tell her. She nods, her gaze never faltering from the table. It's as if she's having a staring contest with the bloody thing.

"What day did Hojo Matomi die?" I ask her. She starts to look up at me, but looks back down quickly. Do I intimidate her?

"October fifth." She replies shortly.

"I know these may get hard to answer, but you have to try your best... What was your relation with Mr. Matomi?" I ask her. Silence fills the entire room, bringing my attention to the sound of the tape recorder turning and recording the lack of noise.

"We were neighbors, and friends." She says quielty. I sigh, relieved to find out that there wasn't a romantic relationship between them.

"Why were your fingerprints on the bottle?" I ask. I don't care about the answer, but her story should be recorded. I write things down, even though they have nothing to do with the case. It's my 'to do' list.

_1- Avoid Patrick  
2- Clean Rin's clothes  
3- Steralize anything Rin could have touched  
4- Get mental help_

Perhaps the last one should be before the second and third.

"Because Hojo was too sick to go out and get his medicine. I bought it for him the day before." She informs me. That snaps me back into reality and I remember I'm supposed to be listening to her and taking notes. I'll listen to the tape or something.

"How did you get into Mr. Matomi's apartment?" I ask, reading the questions from my tablet of paper. I look at her as she slouches in her chair. At least I'm not the only one bored with this.

"I knew where his spare key was. He told me just in case there was ever an emergency or if he got too drunk to tell me." She tells me. I let out a small laugh then straiten up. That was unproffesional... Just like my feelings for her.

"And what happened on that day when you found him?" I ask her. This is the last question, and I am overjoyed. This is boring. I only care for getting her out, not for finding out if she did it or not.

"I hadn't heard from Hojo all day. He usually called me everyday to talk to me about my day at work and all.. He didn't call my cell phone all day, so I got worried. I unlocked the door to his apartment then went in. I found him in the bathroom, and his bottle of medicine was empty. He overdosed on it, from what I understand." She says. The tape click off as I write a few notes down. I stop then close my folder.

"Then, that's all I have for today. I'll see you in a month, Ms. Higurashi." I tell her, being as formal as I can. I stand up then extend my hand out to her once more. When she rests her hand in mine, I pull it towards me and kiss the back of it. She looks at me, the red stain of her blush showing much more.

"Good... bye..." She mutters slowly. She sounds stoned. I watch as she walks to the guard then I leave towards my car. I get in, surprised that my cell phone is ringing.

"Hello?" I ask, hiding how happy I am feeling. I doubt Ms. Higurashi even knows how happy she's made me at the moment.

"Hi, fluffy!" I hear someone over the other line. I clench the cell phone, trying to avoid breaking it.

"When did you talk to Patrick?" I ask bitterly.

"Just now. I filled in the application to work for you." He says.

"I'll have to restock on red ink." I retort.

"Huh?" The idiot asks me.

"It means, Inuyasha, that I will be rejecting your reply. Whether or not this is father's business, you only got through school because you cheated on the final exam to become a lawyer." I tell him.

"How'd you find out?" He asks me stupidly.

"Because that's the only way you passed high school." I tell him. My anger gets the better of me and the phone becomes million of pieces on my lap. I grumble then head to the office to file whatever I heard in the conversation.

* * *

Hahahahaha! I'm almost halfway done! -starts dancing like an idiot- Yah! I'm doin' the hamster dance! Oh, I'm not sure if I said this, but Patrick Roberts is named after the boy I like in my science class. Oh, from this point on, the chapter names will start to vary from Depending on Him's chapter names. (They're basically the same up to next chapter). 

**_Please, go to my profile. I would like you to tell me out of the stories I have in the making, which you'd like to read first. I'll be keeping tallies. The end of this story, I will work on the one with the most tallies..._**

Next Chapter: **Pressure Relief**  
Reviews Needed: **60**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	5. Pressure Relief

Alrighty. The tally for the next story will be at the next chapter. If you don't know how to get to my profile, look above this. There's something that has my name (The Lonely Bird), it's a link. Click on it and you'll be taken to my profile. Simple, huh?

Oh, I heard of people saying that 60 reviews was too much. I asked for fifteen reviews a chapter because I found out that, when I asked for ten reviews, I got seventeen. I know there are over fifteen readers, so you can easily make it. Even if you dislike the story or don't know what to say, review. I will be content with whatever you decide to say to me.

Wow. There's **water** outside my house! It's raining! Well, in reality, it's just drizzling... Very heavy... Okay, screw that. It's raining, and that's cool. I'm not used to rain (I grew up in the desert), so I'm just spazzing out...

**Chapter Five: Pressure Relief**

"How'd you find out?" He asks me stupidly.

"Because that's the only way you passed high school." I tell him. My anger gets the better of me and the phone becomes million of pieces on my lap. I grumble then head to the office to file whatever I heard in the conversation.

Time flies when you're having fun, from what I hear. Well, _fun_ wasn't exactly the word I was thinking of. Sure, I have started growing more comfortable with being around my client, Ms. Higurashi. She blushes less and less with each meeting we have in court. Today is the day her final verdict will come out. She must be as nervous as I am.

I've never cared this much for one of my clients before. I figured that I'd get paid no matter what, so I was usually bias on my trials. But, since my feelings for her have started to become stronger, I've decided that she must get out. She doesn't deserve to be in such a horrible place for something that she didn't do.

I glance at her while the doors to the jury room open. She's looking down and her hands are clenched tightly around the cloth of her shirt. If she clenched them any tighter, I'm sure that the shirt would just rip off or something. I shift in my seat, knowing I may get in trouble for this. All judges don't like relationships to develop between the lawyer and client. It ruins the lawyer's case and that bothers them quite a bit. I grasp her hand, careful to make sure the judge doesn't see. We'll lose the trial for sure if he notices.

"Relax, you'll be fine." I whisper in her ear. She nods her head slowly then squares her shoulders. She must be trying to appear as if she's not nervous. It's a poor disguise. I look to where her gaze is, seeing one of the jurors nod to the judge. I look at the judge, who is staring at my client. I bite back the urge to growl in possession. I feel as if he's trying to take Kagome away from me, although my logical side knows better.

"Will the defendant please rise?" The judge asks. Kagome stands up stiffly, and I follow suit. I notice her eyes close as I notice her scent. She's nervous. Very nervous. Her scent of being so scared is beginning to make me uneasy.

"We the jury..."The juror pauses. I look at Kagome, but she's not looking at the judge or the jury. She clenches her shirt once again and it takes all of my will power to keep from grasping her hand to comfort her. She's tensing up a lot, her scent is all I need to know that. Not only that, but her stance and clenched fists are killing any doubt I may have on it.

I notice her eyes open and she begins to look around. She must be trying to find out where her friends are sitting. I hear something behind me slap, and I inwardly smile. Her friend has a pervert boyfriend. He gropes her and, from the sounds of it, just got punished for it.

"... fine the defendant..." They pause again. I am frustrated by now. There's no reason for them to be talking this slow. Or perhaps time has just started to feel like it's slowing down. Maybe I'm stuck in a void where time is distorted. I sound like an idiot.

"Not guilty." The juror finally tells everyone. I can sense Kagome's entire body relaxing and she lets out a large breath of air. I didn't even realize she had been holding it in. I feel time pause for these few moments. She's relaxed finally, and I can calm down too.

I glance to my side to see her gaze ahead of her. She then looks at me, smiling widely. Without even trying to hold it back, I smile too. I feel no shame in showing her my emotions to her. We have told each other how we feel during one of the meetings I had with her. That was nerve-wrecking to tell her, but relieving to hear that the feeling was mutual.

I feel my heart pause as she reaches forward and hugs my waist. She knows that I don't enjoy showing my emotions, and I assumed she understoodthat showing relationships in front of the judge was bad.

"Thank you." She says quietly. I let my hands slowly wrap around her back then I hug her. I can't believe I'm actually letting my emotion show this much in a public place. It's not like me at all.

"I was only doing my job." I tell her in attempt to hide my feelings. Why bother hiding them when she already knows that they're there? She looks at me with a sly smile.

"Then, is it your hob to make all your female clients fall in love with you?" She asks me in a soft tone. I shake my head then kiss her forehead. Forget hiding my emotions.

"No. It's my job to get you out, if I can. That's what you were thanking me for." I tell her. She shakes her head then rests it against my chest.

"I was also thanking you for being there I don't think there's a better lawyer than you." She tells me kindly. I kneel down a bit, since I am a few inches taller, and kiss her lips.

"I want to make a date with you. Perhaps we can get to know each other like normal people do." I offer. She smiles again then nods.

"That sounds like a _wonderful_ offer." She tells me. I let her go then motion over to her eager friends. They must want to spend time with her, and it's only fair that I let them. I hear them say a few things, but I tune it out. I grab my briefcase then put all the papers of mine in it. Without another word, I leave the building and head back to my office. Just to drop some things off is all.

I open the door to my car, brushing the pieces of my broken cell phone off my seat. I put my stuff down in the passenger seat then drive to the office in silence. No radio, nothing. Just my thoughts taunting me for random things.

I thought that I'd be happy once I was able to get her out. I feel quite the opposite, though. I feel more hopeless and upset than I did when she was in prison. For some reason, I feel as though she misunderstood what I said. When I said something about dating her like a normal person, I had been joking. I felt that our relationship was fine, but she must be thinking otherwise. I glare at my briefcase, mainly at a specific spot.

I had thought that, after she was out of jail, that I'd be able to propose to her. I fear that it isn't the case. I had watched her warm up with her friends and she seemed to forget that I even existed. That's why I didn't say goodbye to her. I don't think she even noticed my lack of presence.

It doesn't matter. I had decided years ago that I wouldn't get involved with women. I told Rin that, and I shouldn't be going against a promise. Even if it is something very desirable. Women look at me as a type of possession, I guess. They all seem to think that if they can get me to love them, that I'll be prince charming. That's why I try to piss women off.

But Kagome is different. I don't know why she managed to let me break my promise, but she did. Because of her, I have decided to get married. Well, I **had** decided to get married. That will have to wait until I know that she can take comfort in me. It'd be horrible to propose to her if she still saw me as her lawyer.

I stop at the office, throwing my briefcase in my office. I grab the engagement ring from it then put it in my pocket. There's a chance I'll ask her on our next 'date'. I drive to my house, park in my driveway, then walk in the bedroom. I loosen my tie and take off the black overcoat to my suit. I reach for a towel so I can shower then the phone rings.

What idiot calls me and expects me to NOT rip him to shreds? No one even has my home phone number. Then again, they have to call on my home since a certain hanyou pissed me off and caused me to shatter my phone. I walk to the phone then growl at it. It rings once more then I pick it up and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask dully. This had better be something interesting.

* * *

Whoops. I almost put chapter six's content in here too.

Well, how'd your holidays go? I hope they're doing good, because mine sucked. I got a few presents and got sick on Christmas day. Gee, don't I have **wonderful** luck!

Now, you have to guess who's calling Sesshoumaru. If you've read **Depending on Him**, then you should have a pretty good idea. There will be two or more calls for this one, so you're bound to be right. Only if you guess, will you have the chance to be right...

Next Chapter: **Surprising Calls**  
Reviews Needed: **70**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	6. Surprising Calls

Well, I'm halfway done now. Just a few more chapters and you all can be happy! Or upset. Whatever suits you...

**Chapter Six: Surprising Calls**

What idiot calls me and expects me to NOT rip him to shreds? No one even has my home phone number. Then again, they have to call on my home since a certain hanyou pissed me off and caused me to shatter my phone. I walk to the phone then growl at it. It rings once more then I pick it up and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask dully. This had better be something interesting.

"Mr. Taisho! How good to know this is your phone!" Some guy says. I stare directly ahead of me, trying to figure out who this is. He hasn't called this phone before, and he sounds pretty relieved. Perhaps he hasn't called before.

"Yes, this is my phone. Who is this?" I ask. My thumb rests on the off button, just in case I don't like who I'm talking to.

"This is Miroku... I'm one of Kagome Higurashi's friends." He says. I bite my lip gently as I try to think of him.

"Weren't you the pervert who keptgrabbing the other woman's ass?" I ask him. I hear a nervous laugh, which tells me it is him.

"Yes... That's me... But I called to invite you to something!" He says. I glare at the wall in front of me, as if it'll make this pervert leave me alone.

"What? I'm not going to a bar with you just because you want to thank me for getting Ms. Higurashi out." I say rudely. Perhaps if I show him no kindness, he'll get off the phone. I don't like talking to him due to the fact that he's a pervert. I can almost garuntee that he's already tried to grab Kagome too. Just the thought of that makes me want to rip the phone to shreds.

"No, I wasn't going to invite you to a bar." He says. I let out an inaudible sigh then sit down on the couch. That's a relief.

"Then what are you inviting me to?" I ask.

"We're celebrating Kagome's freedom. There's a resturaunt called the Seaside Hut, and I'm hoping you'll meet us there." He says. I let myself smile (since I **am** alone), and look at the stack of books on my coffee table.

"Why are you inviting me? I'm her lawyer." I say calmly. I'm curious why they would think to invite me, when no one mentioned our relationship to them. But, if Kagome had mentioned it, then she is happy with it.

"Oh? She says things that make you sound like a couple. Not to mention, she was talking about you quite a lot. I assume she has feelings for you from that..." He says. He sounds confused, as if I was supposed to know all this.

"Hmm... Alright, I'll go. What time should I try to be there?" I ask him. I get up and walk to my room so I can find something else to wear. It'll be somewhat formal, but it won't be the suit I was wearing in court. That's too much.

"Be there in... Sango and Kagome are still getting ready, so... Be there in one and a half to two hours." He says. I look at my clock before groaning. What would I do for that long!

"Alright. I will see you then, Miroku." I say. I hang up the phone then put it back on the phone hook. I begin to pull a shirt off of one of the hangers before the phone rings again. How many people have this number! I pick it up, trying to keep my fist from tightening over it and breaking it. Then I'd have **no** phone for people to call me on. That's be relieving, yet irritating.

"Hello?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Hi, big bro!" I hear someone say on the other line. I let my quiet growl grow louder, so he can know that I don't enjoy his call.

"What now, Inuyasha?" I ask, trying to keep from murdering another phone. I grab the headset from the drawer by the phone and set it up. There, now I can't squeeze the phone to death.

"Have any plans tonight?" He asks.

"I do, but it doesn't include you." I tell him in my rudest tone. He doesn't get it, because he keeps talking.

"Are you available the rest of the week?" He asks me.

"Sorry, little brother. I don't go on _dates _with men." I tell him.

"Shut up! It's not a date!" He snaps.

"Oh? Sure _sounds_ like a date." I tell him.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks. I blink then shake my head. Why is he interested? Is he stalking me so he can get a hit man to kill me so he can get a job at father's firm. Wait... No, he can't think that much. Nevermind.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"So I can avoid you. I'm going to meet my girlfriend tonight and I want to make sure that we don't run into you." He says.

"Since I would appreciate not seeing you, I'll let you know. I'm going to the Seaside Hut to meet my client and her friends. She got out and they're celebrating." I tell him. It grows quiet on the other line, meaning he must be thinking out loud.

"What's her name?" He suddenly asks. I hesitate on telling him before my stupid side (the side that thinks I should be nicer to Inuyasha) gives in.

"Kagome Higurashi. Now, little brother. I am going to hang up with you before you cause me to rip another phone to shreds. Bye!" I say. I hang the phone up then put it back on the recharger. I stick the phone headset back in the drawer and stare at it.

"What was I doing, again?" I ask myself. I stare at it for a while before my memory returns. I was getting clothes together for Kagome's party. The thought of calling it a party is enough to intimidate me.

I notice the shirt that's hanging off the hanger. I smile to myself then pull it off and search for a pair of pants. After finding one, I pick both up and close my door. Whether or not I live alone, I close the doors. Patrick likes to come in randomly and talk to me. It gets annoying when I'm taking a shower and he's talking to me casually.

I dress into a black dress shirt and black pants. I don't enjoy the color black, it just happens that most of my clothes are that color. Black and white are formal colors and all my white clothes are being washed at the cleaners. What? Did you expect me to know how to wash my own clothes?

I grab my keys and my wallet. I'll have to stop by the bank before I go. I intend on paying for the check - however much that may be. I walk out to my care, sighing.

Now, why would Inuyasha be so interested in where I was going and the name of who I was going with? He hardly even cares for his jobs, let alone the people from my jobs. We don't get along, so I know that he wouldn't have called me unless he had to. He has his own agenda for what I told him, but what?

He doesn't know Kagome, and he doesn't want to bump into me. Perhaps he's going to poison my food? Then why would he care for the name of who got out of prison? I bite my lip before my eyes widen. No, that's not... That can't be right. It _shouldn't _be right. The world is such a small place, and I feel as though I'm trapped out of it. He's trying to avoid me, but there's something else he's planning.

I get in my car and quickly start the ignition. If I turned the key any faster, it'd break off. I drive to the bank quickly. She won't be there yet, so I won't be able to tell her. I walk up to the bank and pull out around $300. I get back in my car, trying to calm down. I take a few deep breathes before I drive over to the office. This will confirm whether or not I'm right.

I just hope I'm not.

* * *

Sorry, everyone. I know it's a bit short, but I don't know what do put in this chapter or the next one. You see, they're mainly about Kagome and I don't know what Sesshoumaru should do.

Oh, don't expect any updates tomorrow (December 30th). FanFiction is doing some maitenence and there's no working on the stories or uploading chapters allowed. Sorry! Also, I'm about to go back into school once again (break is over). I'm sorry, but this means less updates as I deal with my failing grades. -cough-Science-cough-

Next Chapter: **Unwanted Truth  
**Reviews Needed: **80 **(come on, that's only ten. I know I have more then ten readers!)

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	7. Unwanted Truth

Here's your next chapter. Hopefull you'll be able to actually read it. I know that everyone isn't reading it, just by looking at my reviews! Listen to me complain...

**Chapter Seven: Unwanted Truth**

He doesn't know Kagome, and he doesn't want to bump into me. Perhaps he's going to poison my food? Then why would he care for the name of who got out of prison? I bite my lip before my eyes widen. No, that's not... That can't be right. It _shouldn't _be right. The world is such a small place, and I feel as though I'm trapped out of it. He's trying to avoid me, but there's something else he's planning.

I get in my car and quickly start the ignition. If I turned the key any faster, it'd break off. I drive to the bank quickly. She won't be there yet, so I won't be able to tell her. I walk up to the bank and pull out around $300. I get back in my car, trying to calm down. I take a few deep breathes before I drive over to the office. This will confirm whether or not I'm right.

I just hope I'm not.

I park the car in front of the building and pull my keys from the ignition. I unlock the door then walk in, taking note that there are a few lights on. The firm is closed on Fridays, since everyone enjoys having this day off. I look towards my office and walk in. My door is unlocked, which isn't right.

On my desk is a running computer (which I had turned off) and a few scattered files. I look through the files, all of them being on women. There are only a few out, since I only have a few female clients. It's not common to work for the opposite gender in trials.

I see the files for Hanajima, Uosaki, and Higurashi. The files are scattered everywhere and I have to organize them. I look at my computer, reading the things on the computer. There's my document that says that Kagome was going to be released today.

I look at the AOL Instant Messenger on my computer. He didn't put that crap on there. I open it, staring at the screen name. DogEaredPrince50 is the username. Gee, that's obvious. I'm going to kill him. I put the files away and turn off my computer. I leave the office, locking everything up. I walk to one of the rooms with the lights on and see Rin there, filing.

"Rin, why are you working on a day when the office is closed?" I ask her as I get closer. Rin looks at me with that happy smile that she always seems to have.

"There's a lot of filing work and I thought it'd be nice to have it done tomorrow when the auditors come." She tells me. I sigh then nod.

"Did you let anyone in today?" I ask her. She bites her lip and begins to put on a thoughtful face. I wouldn't be surprised if she was bribed to keep it a secret. It's a big deal to break into the law firms and even look at the folders for clients.

"Yes." She finally says. The look she says finishes the statement and I growl.

"Don't let him in again. If he applies for working here, he's not allowed. He's tampered with the folders on my female clients." I tell Rin. She nods then I leave, locking the front doors on the way. I get in my car, shaking my head. He's going to regret ever doing this to both of us.

I start the engine and drive to the Seaside Hut, managing to hit every single red light on the way. Inuyasha shouldn't have done this to her in the past. He hurt her more than I can even imagine. I still remember the day he came home, telling me about his decision. I hadn't cared at the time, but now I feel all the rage I should've experienced boiling in my blood.

- Flashback -

_I stir the pot of ramen, mumbling a string of curses. Father had put me in charge of feeding my rat-of-a-brother, and the only thing he'll eat is ramen. I hear the door open then I turn my head to see my brother and his girlfriend._

_After closer inspection and a few sniffs of the scent, I realize it's not her._

_"Who's this?" I question. I know that his answer won't interest me, and I don't even know why I asked it in the first place. But I had the urge to do so._

_"This is Kikyou. Kikyou, this is my stupid brother, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha says. Iglare at him, forgetting that Kikyou was there for a moment._

_"Stupid must be the term for passing high school without cheating. That would make you something else, little brother." I say rudely. He glares at me then he hugs Kikyou tighter._

_"What happened to the other girl you used to date? Ms. Higurashi." I ask him. He shrugs and then whispers something about his bedroom to Kikyou._

_"Kagome? Oh, she didn't want to be my mate, so I decided that Kikyou was better." He says. I wouldn't want to be his mate either, if that's what he did when I refused. I have a feeling that he's altering the story greatly, but I'll wait until Kikyou is gone to ask about it. He points towards his room, then the girl goes 'prancing' off to it._

_"What happened, really?" I ask once more._

_"Why would I tell you?" He retorts._

_"I'm cooking your ramen. I go shopping for your entire ramen supply." I threaten him. He sits at the table in submission._

_"Kagome and I were at one of those drive-in movies. We were making out, and I went to take off her shirt. She tensed up, but she let me. When I tried to take off her pants, she freaked out and slapped me. Hard. I didn't even know she could hit that hard." Inuyasha tells me._

_"So, you nearly took her and get upset when she denies you?" I question. Inuyasha looks up at me, growling lowly._

_"She's the only one in high school who hasn't done anything yet. I had bets going that I could get into her pants before we graduated! Then I started to love her. I was reminded of the bet the other day and tried it out. If she loved me, she'd have let me." He says. I shake my head then pour his ramen in the bowl._

_"I don't enjoy this, but let me talk to you as your big brother." I say. I let some of the water out of the bowl, watching the steam come up._

_"For a woman, giving herself up in that way is hard and painful. Ms. Higurashi, no doubt, knows this. You two aren't even done with high school. I know you wouldn't have had 'protection' with you that you intended to use. She doesn't want to get pregnant and she doesn't want to give that part of herself up in a car. Your crappy car, no less." I tell him. Inuyasha doesn't growl at the comment._

_"She slapped me, though. She should've told me if something was bothering her." Inuyasha tells me. I can't believe I'm having a heart-to-heart talk with him. I'm going to regret this forever._

_"You wouldn't have listened. You would have tried to force yourself on her until she gave in. Ms. Higurashi was very smart to slap you. It brought you to your senses. After this occurred, I assume you dumped her." I say. Inuyasha nods then I set the bowl down in front of him. I turn around to retrieve a fork - although I doubt he'll use it._

_In fact, it's a shame that he had to dump her. She always seemed so nice and cheerful. I wouldn't have minded having her as my sister-in-law. If anything, it would be a pleasant addition to the family. But, of course, my dumb-ass brother had to screw something else up too._

-End Flashback -

I park in the parking lot, shaking my head. I should have seeked her out to care for her at the time. But, all I could think about was getting my brother to realize his mistake and get him to leave me alone. The girl, Kikyou, turned out to be an American-speaking whore. I found this out after Inuyasha attempted to explain why she was walking in on my showers.

This not only disgusted me at the time, but it made me angry. If Inuyasha dates women who do that for a living, then he should have kept them away from me. That was very startling to have a woman walk in while I was showering!

I walk out of the car and into the building. I follow Kagome's scent to the table, but she's not there. She must've gone to the bathroom. Everyone at the table stares at me, especially Kagome's best friend. I believe her name is Sango, but I'm not too good with names.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome's old boyfriend came back and tried to take her. He was mean to her and he--" I interrupt Sango by putting my hand in the air.

"Stop. I know. My idiot brother dumped her for an American-speaking whore and now he expects to get her back. He went through my files to find out she was released today." I tell her. I'd rather not try to explain to her how he knew Kagome was here. I leave the resturaunt that quickly and follow my nose to the back of the building.

My younger brother, who I am disowning now, has Kagome against the wall. Her chest is pushed up against the building so harshly, I wonder if she can even breathe. His fangs are right against the back of her neck, where he may mark her. I don't attempt to hide my growl. It's possessive, as if I've already claimed Kagome. In my mind, I have.

Inuyasha catches the slightly audible growl and his gaze looks at me, but his fangs remain. In a flash, I am by Inuyasha's side. I pull him off of Kagome, feeling all the rage from the past and from what I just saw boiling to the surface of my skin. I won't even attempt to remain emotionless. All I can do is keep back my rage so I won't scare Kagome.

* * *

So, have you all been awaiting this chapter? Well, I'm nearly done. Amazing, huh? Hopefully you people like it so far. I think you do, but I don't know. I haven't even been able to get _ten_ reviews recently! That's hardly anything (in my opinion) 

_Review Replies:  
_**rachael the sesskag lover-** What's 'pams' that you put in your review? Or was it just something to get me to update faster? I'm confused!

Next Chapter: **Protection**  
Reviews Needed: **95**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	8. Protective

There. I'm done with this chapter. Took long enough.

**Chapter Eight: Protective**

My younger brother, who I am disowning now, has Kagome against the wall. Her chest is pushed up against the building so harshly, I wonder if she can even breathe. His fangs are right against the back of her neck, where he may mark her. I don't attempt to hide my growl. It's possessive, as if I've already claimed Kagome. In my mind, I have.

Inuyasha catches the slightly audible growl and his gaze looks at me, but his fangs remain. In a flash, I am by Inuyasha's side. I pull him off of Kagome, feeling all the rage from the past and from what I just saw boiling to the surface of my skin. I won't even attempt to remain emotionless. All I can do is keep back my rage so I won't scare Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru..." I hear her mumble. I fight the urge to make sure she's okay and make sure that my younger brother is in as much discomfort as possible.

"Sesshoumaru! Get off of me!" Inuyasha yells.

"I think not, little brother." I say, hoping that I sound emotionless.

"Little... brother?" I hear Kagome question. I guess she didn't know about us being related. Then again, it's not like we have the same last names. Inuyasha felt so much compassion for the dead mother of his that he kept her last name. He also didn't care much for our father.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha demands. I'd rather not answer that in front of Kagome, or tell Kagome in front of him. I wish I could give them two different answers. Wait, Inuyasha knows the answer to this. He knew damn well I was coming, since I had unwillingly told him. He must be trying to embarass me in front of Kagome. Bastard.

"You can answer that too." I tell him.

"I heard Kagome was here so I came to see her. She _is _my girlfriend." Inuyasha informs me. I give Kagome a questioning look, wondering if they really are back together. If I were her, I would not. The things he had done to her when I was around (I'm not even mentioning the things he may have done when I wasn't around) were violent.

"Girlfriend! Is that the term for what you call your punching-bag and what you call someone you dumped for an American-speaking whore!" She nearly shouts. I look at Inuyasha, letting my amusement show.

"I knew it. You came home one day and told a girl that you were dumping her because you found an American-speaking woman to pleasure you. I didn't know you hurt _her_, little brother." I growl at him. I hit the back of his head then turn my attention to Kagome.

"I'm sorry my insolent brother did this. He had no right to do such thing. I knew that at the time, but I never brotehred to tell the woman he was speaking to." I tell her. She nods slowly then looks at Inuyasha. She must want him to leave. I can only imagine her discomfort right now. I lean towards one of Inuyasha's dog ears, wanting to rip it off to punish him. But, I restrain myself.

"If you ever come near Kagome again, know this. I am a good lawyer, and I won't go to prison. I will put you in so much pain, you won't even be able to look at her without flinching." I growl at him, but low enough to keep Kagome from hearing.

"You love her." He says, as if he has a victory.

"What of it?" I ask rudely. He glares at me once more before he realizes what I've said about him getting near Kagome. He gets up and leaves, no other words coming out of his mouth.

"Why _are _you here?" Kagome asks. I shrug my shoulders then hug her tightly. I don't know why I did, but I don't mind it.

"I was called and invited to something. It was intended to be a surprise. I would be sorry for ruining it, but I"d be more sorry if my bastard of a borther marked you." I tell her. She hugs me back, as if she takes comfort in my words.

"Why would you be upset, though?" She asks. I tense up immediately, not sure if I should really tell her about why I wouldn't like it. I was trying to take it slow since she seemed to be under the impression that we'd date like normal people now. Like we were starting over once again.

We go inside, where everyone is ordering food.

"It would be a pity to have his filthy claim on anything. Especially a woman." I finally whisper to her. She nods, and I can tell she was hoping for a different answer. Perhaps if I had just told her that it was because I didn't want anyone else to have her, she'd feel different about my reply.

"_That_ is the silver-haired man we invited.. I'm sorry, I didn't know Inuyasha would come." Sango says to Kagome. Kagome nods and we both sit down.

"I figured as much." She comments softly. I lean over to her ear, figuring I might as well tell her one thing that I'm thinking.

"By the way, your appearance is stunning... I almost don't blame Inuyasha for wanting to mark you." I whisper to her.

She's wearing a dark green top that shows hardly any stomach-skin. That's a relief, since too much seems to be a desperate-type look. Her skirt is black and goes down to her knees. The bottom is slanted, so the right side goes further down than the left. To perfect it, she has on black sandals with green gems on them.

I watch as she blushes from my compliment then I kiss her cheek. I look around the table, then at her. I know hardly anyone now. Hopefully she'll get the hint to introduce me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you!" She says.

"This is Souta, my brother. Miroku and Sango - fiancés. Kagura and her little sister, Kanna." She tells me. I nod to each of them, silently greeting them.Then my gaze rests on Kagura.

"She said _many_ things about you." I comment. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Kagome covering her mouth. Kagura's glaring at her, and making it obvious for everyone at the table to see.

"Oh... What did she say?" She questions while cleching her teeth. Kagome looks at me, and I sense her discomfort. I bite my lip as that same discomfort shifts to me. I shouldn't have said anything about it.

"Come to think of it, I can't remember." I claim. It's a lie, because I do remember. Kagome mentioned how Kagura liked to tease her and said a few nasty words about her on rare occasions. But, from what I understand, that was due to some rather rude wake-up-calls from Kagura.

"Kagome..." Kagura begins. I can tell she's trying to pry it out of her, and now I think this is more of a joke than an unsteady conversation.

"Yes?" Kagome asks, as if she's done nothing wrong. I watch her become shorter as she slouches. Suddenly I hear a dull thud and Kagome shoots up. Kagura must've kicked her - since Kagome's food _was_ closer to Kagura while she slouched.

"You're going to get it for that." Kagome tells Kagura. This is starting to get more and more amusing to me. Perhaps Sango, Miroku, and Kanna are enjoying this fight of theirs. Or it could just be me, the lawyer without a sense of fun.

"What are you gonna do?" She asks tauntingly.

"Get all your cigarettes so soggy, you can't smoke them." She threatens. Kagura's eyes widen dramatically as she places a hand over her breast, where a small pocket resides. That must be the location of said cigarettes.

We all eat, telling stories to one another. I just listen, learning as much about Kagome's friends as I can. I exchange a few stories when I felt a strong urge. What surprised me the most is that Kagome was interested. I would assume she'd label me as the boring lawyer and tune me out. Or would everyone else do that instead of her?

Then the small party began to dwindle. Sango and her future husband left because of some TV show they couldn't miss. Something told me that they just wanted some _alone_ time, but I didn't mention anything on it. Kanna had to get home and do her homework, so Kagura drove her. Souta left so he could start packing to go to his home. Then it was Kagome and I. Alone. In a public place.

"Thank you for getting me out of the situation with Inuyasha." She says. I nod as the waiter comes in with the check. Perhaps everyone left so I could deal with the check...

"Don't mention it." I tell her politely. Kagome looks at the check, then her eyes widen. I can sense her tension then I snatch the check from her.I look over the price, amazed that I did get out just enough money for this. I take out my money, counting it for the waitress, until she interrupts.

"What are you doing!" She asks me quietly. I look at the check then at the money in my hand.

"I believe I'm paying the bill." I reply. I don't get it, is there something wrong? Perhaps chivalry is outdated now, or she just doesn't appreciate it as much as I hoped.

"No! It's expensive! I'm going to pay for it!" She claims. I continue to count out the money, wondering if she knows how ridiculous she sounds to me.

"You don't have money. You've been out of society too long to know where your local bank is." I tell her. I doubt she'll want to believe it, but it's the truth.

"Then I'm paying you back every penny. _With interest_." She informs me. I look at her then set the check down. I step up and lean over her slightly. Not to intimidate her, just to be... Well, just to be close to her.

"It's the proper thing for a gentleman to pay the bill. Now, come. I will give you a ride to Sango's home." I tell her. She doesn't come after me until I'm nearly out the door. Perhaps she was in a daze or just angry with me. I wouldn't blame her for being upset, since I'm not being kind about her repaying the bill.

We walk in silence, and it's uncomfortable. Every step and second of silence I feel as though she's thinking I'm a loser. She must be under the impression that I don't like her, or some other far-fetched lie like that.

I open the door for her, and she sits down quietly. I close the door then get in the driver's side. I start the car and begin to drive to Sango's house. I don't know how I know where she lives, but I somehow do.

"You dated my half brother... Why did you remain with him when he grew so possessive?" I ask her. I am curious if she's stupid, if he threatened her (if he did, he'll regret it), or if she just didn't understand that it was a bad relationship.

"Inuyasha was so nice to me. I was hoping that the person who complimented me and flattered me all the time would still return." She explains to me. I nod then sigh. Perhaps that means her feelings for him are real.

"Do you still love my balf-brother?" I ask. I clench the steering wheel tight and clench my teeth. I'm afraid of the answer, while I'm still eager to hear it. That can't be a good combination.

"You saw me struggling against him. I despise him for treating me like that." She says in a tone that states her mind has been made on this. What a relief to hear those words. I should have known that, but I felt as though I had to ask her to confirm it.

"You deserve better." I say, more to myself than to her.

"I don't. I've seen myself and how I look withoutmy makeup to hide it. I'm hideous." She mumbles. I pull off to the side of the street and she looks at me. At least that got her attention on me rather than her window.

"You aren't hidious. You don't see the beauty that Inuyasha missed. He gave you up when he didn't see what a wonderful person he had. He realized that tonight, and he got too aggressive about it. You may never see what beauty you hold, but you have a lot of it." I tell her. I know she may be getting teary-eyed, but I don't mind right now. I'll stand the horrible scent of tears just as long as she knows she's not ugly.

"Thank you." She says in a mouse-like voice. I lean over to her and take her chin in my hand. I take a slow breath to calm my nerves then kiss her affectionately.

"I love you. Don't forget that..." I tell her. I instantly regret it, since she **did** want to try to take the relationship slow. She wanted to act like we were starting from scratch.

"I... I love you too." She replies after a few more moments. I kiss her once more then we ride to Sango's house. Funny how, after hearing those words, the silence doesn't feel so horrible. If anything, the silence is comforting. Most likely because I'm trapped with these thoughts on how it was horrible at first. My goodness... I'm driving myself insane!

* * *

I finished that faster than I thought I would. I expected to get it done on December 31st ('05). And look! It's done the day before! Two chapters in one day (when FanFiction is supposed to be closed to updates). W00t! 

Okay, we'll all agree on this. I **_did not_** just say w00t. That is n00b speak (and chat speak), and I never use it. Pretend it wasn't there, since I'm too lazy to fix that... Besides, it's funny when I use confusing (it confuses me) expressions for no reason!

Just because I finished on the 30th, doesn't mean that's when you'll get it. I'm waiting for the reviews before I post chapters, you know!

This is a long ending note, have you noticed? It's midnight, and since I"m awake, I'm talkative. Hee hee. Anyway, I had to tell you all about my hair dye! I had brown hair (or really dirty blonde), and now it's _nutmeg brown_ (reminds me of chocolate nutmeg - AKA: Peanut Butter - yum!) and has purple in it. Can't wait to see what it looks like when my hair dries (had to take a shower. Ewe. Evil cleanliness!)

Review Replies:  
**sheenachi-** Hmm. That is a really good idea. I'll kick it around and see if I can come up with a good plot for it. The real challenge is keeping it focused on Kagome/Sesshoumaru rather than their child that I may put in... But that is a _really_ good idea!

Next Chapter: **Proposal**  
Reviews Needed:** 105**

Figure, once I get 100 reviews, I'll be a lot easier on keeping count of those who are reviewing. My goal is to get all my stories to have 100 or more reviews

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	9. Proposal

I'm tired. School is killing me (not literally). I'm going insane (literally, this is no joke). And I feel like quiting life... Ever have one of these days? Oh, guess what? My hair that I dyed in the last chapter (it went from brown to a pretty brown and purple), looks awesome. Sorry, just had to say it.

Well, I was printing up chapter nine in _Depending on Her_, and I ended up reading it. I forgot that some of that stuff happened...

**Chapter Nine: Proposal**

"I love you. Don't forget that..." I tell her. I instantly regret it, since she **did** want to try to take the relationship slow. She wanted to act like we were starting from scratch.

"I... I love you too." She replies after a few more moments. I kiss her once more then we ride to Sango's house. Funny how, after hearing those words, the silence doesn't feel so horrible. If anything, the silence is comforting. Most likely because I'm trapped with these thoughts on how it was horrible at first. My goodness... I'm driving myself insane!

- - -

"Patrick, do you have to pester me?" I ask as I type a few things on the computer at work. I know that I have to pick Kagome up in about two hours, but I came here to work. Seems that I've hardly even been working since I started focusing on Kagome.

"Just tell me what your dream was about." Patrick insists. I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you my shrink? What makes you think that I'll tell you my dream?" I ask him, hiding how amused I am. What could he possibly do that will make me willingly tell him my dream? Better yet, why would he even want to know?

"I think you'll tell me your dream since you didn't like it." Patrick says. I stop typing then lean on my desk.

"You're scaring me." I tell him.

"Good. My job is done." He replies carelessly.

"Fine. Here's my dream... The resturaunt I've been taking Kagome to... You know I've been there because I intend to propose, but I never get the courage to do it... I've started having dreams that, when I ask Kagome, that she laughs at me. She says mean things and, basically, questions on why I would even think of marrying her. That she's too good for me... The insults change each time I have the dream, though." I tell him. Patrick's eyes widen as I turn to my computer and type things up once more.

"Wow. I thought it was more like mine. I dreamt I was trapped in a room with Paris Hilton..." He says.

"That would be scary. Perhaps scarier than me getting burned by Kagome." I say boredly.

"But, relax. You're just a scared puppy when it comes to her. Kagome loves you, I can see it each time I see you two together. There's no doubt about that, Sesshoumaru... Just give it a try tonight. If Kagome does dump you, I'll do whatever you want for the next year." Patrick says. I'm sure he's hoping Kagome won't reject me, since that's a pretty bold dare for him to make.

"Fine." I finally agree. After a few more seconds, I jump out of my seats and do my 'victory dance,' as Kagome named it. Patrick watches me as I sit back down before he looks at the computer.

"What was that? Beat a new level on a game?" He questions. I shake my head then turn the monitor so he can see.

"I finally got all of the viruses Inuyasha brought over off my computer. Now to get this damn instant messenger off too..." I mutter. Patrick pokes my shoulder a few times before my attention goes to him.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"You had better start getting ready, puppy. It'd be a shame to see her with your tail not groomed." He says. I glare at him then turn off my computer.

"When did you start calling me puppy?" I ask.

"Sango... When I met her towards the end of the trial, she referred to you as a puppy. You know what's funny? Kagura told me that Kagome started calling you Lord Fluffy about the same time I did." I hear him say.

"Yah, I knew that. I'm leaving. This _puppy_ has to get ready and remember where he put the engagement ring." I tell him. He waves me off as I head to my home. Within thirty minutes, I'm dressed. I know, I know. I shouldn't have even taken that long, but it takes me forever when I know Kagome will be seeing me.

I search around my home, trying to find the damn ring. If I lost it, I'll have to buy another one. Not like I'm in a big situation where I'm low on money (being a lawyer gives you excessive money somehow). I just don't want to risk being late to pick her up since I had to stop by the jeweler's store...

I groan in frustration then sit down. Then I see it. In my kitchen, by my cell phone charger. I get up then grab it, overly relieved. I feel as though she'd have rejected me if I had to buy the ring again. Chances are, she wouldn't even know I had lost it unless I told her. I stuff the ring in the inside of my jacket then go to the door. It's not time yet, so I'll wander around the city for a few minutes. I get into my car and begin driving, not sure where I'm going.

Soon enough, I'm at Kagome's house. Well, my wandering around got me here on time, which is a good thing. I walk up to the door, shaking my head.

"Getting nervous doesn't help you do this, Sesshoumaru." I tell myself. I ring the doorbell and look around. Miroku must have a good job to provide for them. I'm impressed by his garden and the size of the house. It's better than the apartment they claimed to live in once.

"Hello!" The pervert greets me through the door. I hint towards a smile, but decide not to show too much happiness. I walk in, followed by Miroku after he closes the door.

"Sesshoumaru! Nice to see you again!" Sango greets me.

"You too. I haven't seen you two in a while." I say. She must think I'm referring to her and Miroku. But no, I'm referring to her and her child. I can already tell it's a girl, but I won't say anything about it.

"Well, you saw me in the store the other day." Miroku says. I look at him then shake my head.

"I was actually referring to the two over there." I wave my hand towards Sango. Miroku's eyes widen then he sighs.

"I should've known. With demon scent, it was only a matter of time before you'd realize that Sango was pregnant." He says.

"You know what it is, huh?" Sango asks eagerly. I take a step back, intimidated by her sudden enthusiasm.

"What?" I ask, wondering if I should try to brave her or if I should run out the door right now.

"What gender my child is. You know, don't you. You can smell it, I'm sure." She says. I nod then straiten up. I thought she was going to murder me or something.

"Yes, I know." I reply calmly.

"What is it?" She asks.

"A girl." I finally tell her. She jumps up and down (as much as she can, that is), then turns to Miroku.

"You owe me a full-body massage when this child is born. That's what we agreed on." She says. I smile then look away as Miroku lets his glare go to me.

"I didn't change the child's gender. I just told you the news early is all." I say. Sango's attention turns to the stairs, while I try to keep my gaze away from Miroku's.

"I didn't know you had blue eye-shadow!" Sango remarks.

"I don't." Kagome tells her. After a few more seconds, Miroku stops glaring at me. I turn to fully face Kagome and I'm shocked. I don't know how she can possibly look that good, but she does. Wait... I do know how she can look that good. She's beautiful before she gets dressed up.

"Wait... You... Oh, you didn't do that." Sango says. Sango's scent becomes heavy with anger and I take a step back. She's scaring me more than Miroku. With the rage of these two, I don't have any doubts on them being perfect for each other.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sango nearly screams. Kagome walks up to me and waves to Sango.

"Bye. I'll see ya tonight or tomorrow. Take care of yourselves!" She says. I nod my head to both of them, not feeling like saying anything for fear of their anger. I walk her to the car, my arm around her waist for two reasons. The first is to keep her from tripping in those shoes. How do girls balance on those, anyway? Anyway, the second would be my possessive side. I want everyone to know she's about to be taken.

I drive her to the resturaunt, remembering her reaction to the bill. She panicked when she saw the cheapest food was around thirty dollars.She panics every time she sees the bill, and I laugh so she'll relax a bit. Sure, it's pricy, but she and I both like the place. When I propose to her, it'll be in a place she likes.

The waiter seats us, then we order food and drinks. We both eat, and i stare at my food. I want to propose to her, but I'm still afraid that she'll reject me. Well, I would rather her reject me now then after another year of dating. That would be even harder. I get up then pull the small box from my jacket. I kiss her cheek, then get on one knee.

"Kagome... I love you and I want you to be with me forever. There's only one way I nkow of for that to happen... Kagome, would you marry me?" I ask her. I nearly said mate instead of marry. My mind works differently than her human mind.

"I'd love to, Sesshoumaru." She says quietly. I smile then put the ring on her left hand. She looks at it for a while then looks at me again. She grabs my tie, which chokes me for a few seconds, and pulls me towards her. She kisses my lips, and I kiss her back. I'm not sure if I could be any happier than I am right now.

"I love you." She whispers to me. I kiss her head then grasp her left hand tightly.

"I love you too..." I whisper in reply. I kiss her lips a few more times and then return to eating. I hate to ruin the 'mood' (not the perverted type of mood), but I am hungry. I'm eager to be able to spend my life with her, now.

* * *

One more chapter. Hey, do you all think I should write a sequal? I might, but I don't know if it's worth coming up with a plot... Everyone will have to tell me if I should or not...

Next Chapter: **Epilogue  
**Reviews Needed:** 115**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	10. Epilogue

I'm ready to go to bed... How about you? Wait, you people may have not just woken up at who-knows-what time...

And, laugh at this all you want, Sesshoumaru does have instant messenger. These are his past conversations with Miroku to let you know what has happened since they became engaged...

Sesshoumaru: Legalpuppy  
Miroku: YouMustThinkImAPervert

**Chapter Ten: Epilogue**

August 9th

_**LegalPuppy:** Miroku, are you even online right now?_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Depends on who wants to know. Sango's not over there, is she?_

_**LegalPuppy: **Uhh... No. Why would your pregnant wife be at my house!_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** I don't know. She's tempermental again, so I'm trying to hide at the office... So, what do you want?_

_**Legal Puppy**: I proposed to Kagome... Man, that's more nerve-wrecking than I thought._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:**Now you know how I feel... Especially since Sango is tempermental and seems to hate me so much. I was positive she'd say no._

_**LegalPuppy: **I'm surprised she said yes..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Not funny_

_**LegalPuppy: **Sorry..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** So, do you two have a day for the wedding, yet?_

_**LegalPuppy: **That's for Kagome to decide. I'm not interested in the wedding details like girls are..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Wise choice. I tried to get involved and I was baffled by the girliness involved in planning a wedding. They target that area of the market to women and women only._

_**LegalPuppy: **Gay men, too. They think they're women..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Right. Well, I'm leaving. Sango just said she was sorry, so I'm safe._

**YouMustThinkImAPervert has just signed out.**

December 25th

_**LegalPuppy:** Hey, Miroku... What'd you get Sango for Christmas?_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** I gave her more baby things... Why?_

_**LegalPuppy:** No reason. I did something stupid and Kagome thought it was cute. She took a picture of me with a bow on my head, for goodness' sake!_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Relax. I did that the first year. Sango still uses it as blackmail._

_**LegalPuppy:** Black... mail? Shit! I'm so screwed!_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Relax... Kagome's not into blackmail as much as Sango._

_**LegalPuppy: **But Sango can persuade her to to it._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Kagome wouldn't._

_**LegalPuppy:** Sango and you were cute today..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** How? We fought all the time. I'm surpsised I'm still sleeping in the room._

_**LegalPuppy:** It was cute the way you two would fight. At it was cute when Sango pretended she was mad at you for grabbing her ass again..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Whatever. I have to go make more of this 'Chai Tea' stuff for Sango. She's addicted as if it were cigarettes..._

**YouMustThinkImAPervert has just signed off.**

January 15th

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** So, how do you feel to be married?_

_**LegalPuppy:**Embarassed_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Huh!_

_**LegalPuppy:** That was the most girly wedding they could have come up with..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Jam-packed with estrogen JUST FOR YOU, Sesshoumaru..._

_**LegalPuppy:** I wish you were lying..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** But you two are married now!_

_**LegalPuppy: **Yah, we are... Kagome has started nagging me for playing video games. She says that, being a lawyer, I should be doing something else..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Girls need something to nag at. She doesn't have anything better..._

_**LegalPuppy:** Guess that's good. I have to pack for the cruise._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Cruise?_

_**LegalPuppy:** Yah. That's what we're doing for our honeymoon._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Have fun!_

_**LegalPuppy: **You sick pervert..._

**LegalPuppy has just signed off.**

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** I know you're there. You're just under stealth mode._

_**LegalPuppy:** Damn it! Just leave! I'm trying to pack!_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Fine._

**YouMustThinkImAPervert has just signed off.**

Febuary 8th

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Back from your honeymoon NOW?_

_**LegalPuppy:** Yes. I am._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** How many times did you do her?_

_**LegalPuppy: **... I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. That way I can pretend like I'm not going to drown you in ice-cold water and beat you to a pulp._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Was she good?_

_**LegalPuppy:** Stop talking to me. You pervert..._

**LegalPuppy has just signed off.**

Febuary 9th (authoress' birthday!)

_**LegalPuppy: **Guess what!_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** What?_

_**LegalPuppy:** What part of guess do you not understand?_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Let's see... The "G"... All of it, I guess. What's up?_

_**LegalPuppy:** Kagome just told me she's pregnant. I can't wait for her to have the child!_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Congradulations... She must've gotten pregnant on your honeymoon._

_**LegalPuppy:** No duh... Anyway, I'm gonna go be with her and see if she wants to do anything_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** You're really psyched about this, huh?_

_**LegalPuppy:** Is it that obvious?_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** You know it takes nine months for a human baby to be born, right?_

_**LegalPuppy: **But it'll be half demon... How long should it take?_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Maybe eight months. If it's a full demon, then there's a large time difference in the timing... But Kagome's not a demon - from what I'm told - so, I think you have eight months to wait... When's it due?_

_**LegalPuppy: **I think it's due on October 6th. That's a month after my birthday..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Cool..._

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Hey, you even there anymore?_

_**YouMustThinkImAPervert:** Helllllooooooo?_

**LegalPuppy's status is now "Idle"**

* * *

There. I'm all done. So, do you all want a sequal or not! I like these conversations that I've put in. Let me know what you think about 'em... 

_I AM FINISHED! If you're interested in a sequal, then let me know. If you don't let me know, then you won't get one..._

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


End file.
